Why Don't You Stand Up For Yourself?
by ScreamForSOH
Summary: One sentence changed the veiws and feelings between two people. Slash HPDM. Please rr. Quite Cute.


**Warning: this will be slash, so no likie no ready, just don't flame. Thank you**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!**

**Dedication: This is for my puppy… who is actually fourteen years old... but to me she is a puppy… because I love her and she is sick and may have to be put down tomorrow so she does not have to suffer. THIS IS FOR YOU KIPPA!**

**Also thanks to Grape for beta-ing it.**

**Dedication: Queer as Folk, I don't watch it, but an ad gave me the idea for this. **

Why Don't You Stand Up For Your Self?

By GCandTKandFF.Nobsession

Green and silver were locked, flames burning in the eyes of the enemies, wands were long discarded, now a verbal and physical battle. Neither remembered how this fight began, most of their fights were over nothing, it was like they had to prove that they hated each other.

"Why do you always have to pick on others Malfoy? Why do you see every one as inferior to your self? Is it because you know deep down that you are the inferior one, so you hurt them from the beginning, making them feel inferior so they can never rise against you. But then there was me, I always stood up to you, I never bowed down to you and now you believe that you must try and make my life a living hell, you know what I have enough people doing that for you, so give up and leave it to those who aren't trying." Harry yelled at the Slytherin who stood a mere two feet from him.

Draco had been slightly surprised to find that the Gryffindor Golden Boy thought that his life was hell, but he didn't dwell on these thoughts and instead yelled back at the raven haired boy, "You know what Potter, you have no idea of living in a life of hell! You have people bowing at your feet, doing as you wish, they all love you! And if you think that they are making your life hell why don't you stand up for yourself for once and tell them to get lost and leave you the fuck alone! You know what's wrong with you, you're always doing what makes others happy! Why don't you, just for once, do something for yourself, if you think that your life is so restricted and hell-like!" Draco paused for an instant before whispering in a hoarse voice from the yelling, "Why don't you just stand up for yourself?"

During his tirade Draco had stepped forward and now the two were only a foot apart, their breathing so heavy they could feel it on each others faces. Harry smirked and said just loud enough for the Slytherin in front of him to hear, "Fine I'll do some thing, just because I want to, and I don't give a fuck about what people think, this is for me and me only! But the deal is, you have to do one thing that you want, and fuck the consequences!" with that said Harry closed the gap between the two, slamming their lips together in a fiery kiss, full of the passion formed from the fight.

The crowd went from the loud cheering on of one of them, to complete stifling silence, but neither of the boys that caused the silence noticed. Draco complied with what Harry said and did one thing that he wanted to do also, and kissed back.

By the time they broke apart, the whispers had started, but the two were still oblivious to what was around them. They looked to each others eyes and some thing clicked, the hate they had felt had changed… it had gone to the opposite passion filled feeling to what it had once been. They felt remorse and understanding for what the other was feeling.

The two continued to look at each other in the eye as a commotion started in the crowd. Two students emerged, after pushing and shoving their way through the intrigued crowd. "Harry, what's going on? What has Ferret done this time?" Ron said as he looked from to another, two people he still saw as enemies, looking at each other with a passion in their eye, the only problem was that the red head only saw it as the hate he was used to seeing in their eyes, the only feeling he ever expected.

Hermione on the other hand looked at every thing about the two and saw that it was quite obvious to those who bothered to look at the evidence to see that they both had the same, just snogged look on their faces. Hermione bit her lip as she saw silver and jade turn to the red head, wearing twin glares. "What makes you think that it was I, Weasel, which caused this commotion to happen? When in all truths it was Harry who made the first mo…"

Draco was interrupted by a hand closing over his mouth. He turned his glare to Harry who continued to look at the red head. "Ron, I did not start this fight, but I did end it, although not in the way that any one, even my self ever expected, the only thing is, it was because of what Draco said that I did so!" Neither boy noticed the use of their first names, but Harry soon removed his hand as he felt a tongue running over his skin.

He bit his lip to stop from laughing from the tickling sensation and also to stop the groan at the _other_ kind of sensation it sent through his body. Ron stood in front of his best friend, watching this display, hoping that it was all a dream or a VERY sick joke being played on him.

But of coarse it wasn't. No one expected Harry Potter, the Golden Boy of Gryffindor, the Saviour of the World and Draco Malfoy, the Ice Prince of Slytherin, the son of a well known Death Eater to fall in love. Especially from one sentence…

Why don't you stand up for your self?

**8888888888**

**AN/ think it should stay one shot… want more… tell me with a review… will be a LONG wait if I do decide to continue… but I may…**

**REVIEW!**

**Byes P and Thank you **


End file.
